I'd Lie
by Kittyhawk58
Summary: Rose had been denying the fact that she's in love with Scorpius since 1st year - but she really IS in love with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I have an excuse for not updating HTL, but you'll have to wait until I update that to hear about it. So, readers who are reading this because of Hate To Love, thanks! New readers, if you like this, check out my other, not oneshot Scorose/Rosius story! This is a oneshot, unless you guys want more! So review, and tell me what I need to improve, or what you liked! (Whoa, this is a really, really short A/N for me – they're usually like 200 words. HA! I CAN write a short a/n! WIN!). So, I usually HATE HATE HATE song fics. But for some reason, I just HAD to write this. I love Taylor Swift! I don't own Harry Potter or Taylor **

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

It was a warm summer's day, and Rose stepped out of the house carefully and carefree. She had made head girl! She was also going to spend the day with her best friend from Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius was a Slytherin, unlike Al and Rose, his two best friends, who were Gryffindors. However, they didn't let a silly thing like what house they were in get in the way of their friendship.

Al was usually with them, and together they were the silver trio, kind of like the gold trio from years before. But Al was currently in Romania, visiting their Uncle Charlie.

As she stepped into the car, she realized just how _glad_ she was to be in his car. And yes, Scorpius Malfoy, a member of the notorious muggle-hating MALFOY family had a car. His father had changed a ton since his Hogwarts years, and while he wasn't the biggest fan of muggles, he wanted Scopius to appreciate, and not hate them.

Anyway, she was just happy to be with him.

It had only been a couple of weeks since school let out, but it felt like an eternity to Rose.

She looked out at the car, catching sight of Scorp. Her heart skipped a beat. He was looking even more perfect and angelic than usual, his white blonde hair glowing in the sun. His white shirt and jeans just made him look all the more gorgeous.

Rose gulped, knowing that it would be harder to resist him than usual. He just looked so bloody beautiful!

She stepped towards the car, and started listening to his usual rant about something or another.

"And then my mother started trying to get me to meet with all the eligible –" Rose heard, but zoned the rest out, just looking at his eyes.

They were a soft gray, with little flecks of blue, and a color that could only be described as purple.

There had to be at least 5 different colors in his dazzling eyes. __

_He'll never fall in love  
>He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<em>

"But she just doesn't understand that I'll never fall in love with one of those whiney-do-nothings! I won't fall in love!" She tuned in long enough to hear the end of his story. Rose laughed, because inside she was crumbling to pieces.

_He'll never fall in love. Especially with someone like me._ Rose thought.

"Because of the chicken!" _he must be saying the punch line to a joke._ Rose realized when she came back to reality. She faked a smile, thinking about all of the things she knew about him.

She knew that no one else knew all of his favorite songs, especially not his bratty girlfriend, Sheila Parkinson.  
><em><br>And I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him  
>I'd lie<em>

Rose knew everything about Scorpius, even things that Al didn't know.

She knew his favorite color – green.

She knew about his love for arguing, especially with her.

She knew his birthday, December 17th.

She knew his beautiful half-cousin that he considered his sister.

She knew that his eyes looked like his father's from a distance.

No one else knew all these things about him, except for Rose.

_Ha! Sheila-bloody-Parkinson will never know all of this about Scorpius! _Rose realized.__

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long<br>And he sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine  
><em>

When we arrived at the park, where we were going to eat, he started looking around and pointing out all of the pretty views. Somehow, he overlooked just how much his best friend was in love with him. Shouldn't he realize? Shouldn't he suddenly have an epiphany, and realize that Rose had been in love with him for years?

Didn't he realize that that she had memorized him so long ago?

But he wouldn't realize any of it, because he saw everything in black in white. Either it was, or wasn't, with him. And to him, she wasn't in love with him. He didn't even suspect.

No one ever saw Scorpius cry – no one except Rose, and that was once.

It was the first day of classes, back in first year. Everyone had started talking to him, treating him like a normal person, because Al and Rose had told them that he was their friend, and they had to respect it.

Everyone did, even though it was just because of who Rose and Al's parents were. Eventually, the students of Hogwarts learned to adore Scorp, but his friends influence helped greatly.

He was so happy, he told Rose, that people didn't hate him.

His tears weren't from sadness, but from happiness, and that was the day that Rose Weasely began to fall in love with her best friend.

_I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him  
>I'd lie<em>

Scorpius helped Rose spread out a picnic blanket, and grabbed the basket of food. They enjoyed the scenery, and watched muggle couples eat, walk, and just be generally sweet to each other.

Rose watched enviously, wanting to be able to tell Scorpius how she felt. She had been holding it inside for far too long, and she _needed_ to let it out.

Alas, the picnic ended early, with idle banter from both parties, but they didn't discuss anything important. They joked, laughed, and discussed light subjects, but nothing that clearly needed to be talked about.

Scorpius drove Rose back home, walked her up to the door, and gave her a prolonged hug goodbye. __

_He stands there, then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you_

Rose waved, and scurried inside quickly, promising to owl him. She moved towards the window, so she could inconspicuously watch him walk away from her, without knowing how she felt, yet again.

She wanted to tell him that she was holding every breath for him, that she only loved him, that she'd always loved him.

But she couldn't.

She wasn't brave enough – so much for being a strong and courageous Gryffindor.

She should've been put into Ravenclaw. She was too scared. She didn't want Scorpius to hate her, to see the look of disgust on his face when he found out, she didn't want to lose him.

And the more she saw him with Sheila Parkinson, the more her fragile heart broke.

So she watched her best friend walk away.__

_He'd never tell you  
>But he can play guitar<br>I think he can see through everything but my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My God, he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make-up<br>And pray for a miracle_

He would never tell anyone, or show anyone but Rose, his guitar. Scorpius had bought it two years ago with some saved up money, and had taught himself how to play.

He was too smart for his own good - that was for sure. He was at the top of some classes, (Rose was the top of most classes.), an amazing quiddich player, beloved of everyone, a prefect, and soon to be head boy.

Rose thought that his gorgeous eyes could see through every disguise; strip a matter down to the truth. But he couldn't see through Rose's heart. That much was clear.

She went upstairs that night, too tired from thinking to think some more.

When she woke up the next morning, her first thought was Scorpius. He was practically all she thought about now. It was slowly killing her.

He was so beautiful.

Most boys were hot, or handsome, or cute, but very few were beautiful.

Scorpius could only be described as beautiful.

He was tall, around 6 feet, with a quiddich toned body. He had white-blonde hair that messily fell into his eyes, and he had a smirk for every occasion. Scorpius was every girl's dream, and was absolutely gorgeous.

Rose sighed, and started to put on her makeup. If she just sat there daydreaming, she would never get over him.

Still, she prayed for a miracle.

A miracle that he would suddenly realize just how much she loved him. __

_Yes, I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>And he loves to argue  
>Oh, and it kills me<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him...  
>if you ask me if I love him...<br>I'd lie_

And yeah, she could tell anyone everything about him, but what did it matter? He didn't love her back.

And that's why, for the past 6 years, whenever someone had asked Rose if she loved him, she lied.

Always.

.:.:.:.

It was around noontime, and Rose had just finished eating a nutella sandwich. Suddenly, the fireplace turned to green flames, and an ash covered figure stumbled out.

Rose jumped up in alarm, because neither of her parents were home, and she didn't know who the person was.

But then she realized.

It was Scorpius!

_What is he doing here? He never uses Floo to get anywhere – he prefers his car!_ Rose thought in alarm.

"Scorpius? Is something wrong?" Rose asked timidly.

Instead of answering, Scorpius grabbed her hands, and pulled her off the chair she was sitting on.

He looked into her eyes, and asked the dreaded question.

"Rose, are you in love with me?" It was the most cliché thing he could possibly say, but at that moment, Rose couldn't have cared left.

Scorpius knew! He knew, and now he hated her. Crap.

She just looked down.

Every other time she had been asked a question like that, she had lied. But she was sick of the lies, of the lack of truth in her life. She needed him to know, and it didn't matter that he would hate her. She had held it inside for too long, and it was bursting to get out.

So she nodded timidly.

Because she was still looking down, she missed the look of complete and utter joy on his face.

But she didn't miss it when he leaned down and kissed her.

She didn't have to lie anymore.

**A/N: Yes. I know. Beyond cliché. Well, I love cliché stories, and I think it's a bit different than every other story out there, so… **

**I didn't edit this, because I am about to leave for a week of camp, so I'm sorry if I missed a line of the song or something, it wasn't intentional, sorry!**

**Review please! **

**If you want to know more, like a detailed version of when they first met, or something from Scorp's point of view, just ask! **

**So, as of now, this is a oneshot, but if anyone wants more, I'd be more than willing to comply. **

**Love you all! (In a non-creepy way. Haha!)**


	2. Important AN

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not the sort of person to just give up on a story, or leave you hanging for a month. Let me explain my current situation…I'll start from the beginning. Back in August a drunk driver hit my mom's car, totaling the car and severely injuring my mother. The inebriated man then proceeded to hit another car, totaling that car as well, and then drove off. My mom put all of her weight onto her foot, and the other woman broke her hand. The doctor thought that my mom would be fine, but instead, she ended up getting surgery this past week. I've been having a really hard time, with finals, my mom, and school in general, so if that wasn't enough, I wanted to update the next chapter. Since I'm now on vacation, I was going to start doing it tonight, because I already had over ¾ of the chapter written. Instead of letting me do this though, when I opened my computer, it crashed. And not only did it crash, but I'm pretty sure that it has a virus. Again. I'm writing this on our home computer (I hate it so much) and don't know how, when, or if my computer will be fixed. I'm pretty sure that I might've lost my James Sirius and OC story, my novel, and my HTL chapters, as well as my next chapter of I'd Lie. I also lost the beginning of my next chapter of my FictionPress story, Someone Like You. I'm really sorry guys, but I have no control over how to get these stories back, and will immediately start rewriting, so it might be a while before I can get the next chapters up. I'm going to try my hardest to attempt to update everything within the next week because I have vacation. I can't even begin to say how awful I feel about the long wait – I think I have a total of like, 50 subscribers, and the 50 of you mean so much to me, and I feel like one of those annoying authors who doesn't update in like 4 months. I love you guys more than anything, and please stay with me during this crappy, crappy, time in my life. 3 ~Kittyhawk58**


End file.
